


happy birthday to me :')

by angelofeden



Series: me projecting onto tommy [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Author Projecting onto TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Bullying, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Neglect, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofeden/pseuds/angelofeden
Summary: Im projecting my ass through tommy. please keep in mind that this is not real life this an au where they are family. ( wilby n tech r adopted tho )
Relationships: platonic - Relationship
Series: me projecting onto tommy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170941
Comments: 8
Kudos: 179





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

**DEEP DOWN** tommy knew that behind those short lived moments. phil doesnt love him. sure he likes him but- it will never be love. ironic innit? your only blood related son is ignored in favor for some kids your dad adopted to cope with the loss of his wife.

tommy knew even from a young age that he will never be first choice, never be the first to be called, and he will always be last. no matter what, he will be last.

sure it did hurt in his earlier years but overtime he grew to just get used to it. adjusting ever so often. but despite that, he kept craving for phils attention, he kept studying and working until he was at the top of his class. all for phils attention. all he got out of that was a few 'nice toms!' or 'wow! anyways did you know wilbur-'. tommy sighed remembering all the pain and anger he felt.

he got up from the bed _~~( not his never his )~~_ going over to the pc that he saved up for ~~_( because phil was to busy buying techno or wilbur whatever they wanted that he didnt even notice his biological sons requests )_~~ booting it up he put in his password and openeed minecraft. deciding to grind for a bit, ignoring the cheers downstairs where they were celebrating techno's acceptance to college.

on his bed his phone lit up.

_bee❤🐝_

_happy birthday tommy!_

* * *


	2. GUYS THERE'S A SEQUEL :DDDDDDDDDDD

* * *

**THE SEQUEL IS A THANKS FOR ALL THE KUDOS THIS BOOK GOT- LIKE 119?? I WAS SO HAPPY I RANTED TO MY FRIENDS WHO LET ME RANT THIS TIME CUZ I WAS SO HAPPY. GUYS THANK YOU SO MUCH- IM ABT TO CRY**

**I RLLY DIDNT THINK THIS WOULD BE LIKED- I WAS SO SCARED TO POST THIS CUZ I HAD A LOT OF NEGATIVE FEEDBACK WHEN I SHOWED MY FRIENDS THIS-** ( lol hi this is me editing this ltr i showed them this after i posted this- so like 30 mins after i posted this ) **THANK YOU SO MUCHH LIKE- I FREAKED OUT WHEN I GOT 100 BUT AWIDKSLAJKDS**

**THE SEQUE WILL BE COMING SOON :))) BUT IT WONT BE OUT YET CUZ I HAVE A FEW ( 15 ) DRAFTS TO TAKE CARE OF AND LIKE 3 WORKS TO UPDATE.**

**thank you so much for the kudos :)**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> my birthday was months ago- just to clarify. this whole thing was already written out ( i just edited it tho i tokm out a lot of stuff where i just kept venting and venting- im sure you guys wouldnt want that so i took it out ) when i was crying over the fact that my family couldnt even bother to greet me.
> 
> EDIT- HOLY FUDGE- 100 KUDOS??? IM- WOW THANK YOU A LOT!


End file.
